Eddy Doughnut
"I look around at us, and you know what I see? Losers. I mean like... folks who have lost stuff. And we have, man, we have; all of us. Homes, our families... normal lives. And you think life takes more than it gives, but not today. Today it's giving us something. It is giving us a chance... to give a shit." ''-Eddy Doughnut'' Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Eddy has been renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Eddy has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies, and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his thieving mischief, easy-going demeanor, child-like wonder and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Eddy uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. EggMcMuffin. Early Life Eddy Doughnut was born in late 2001 to Margret Doughnut, a human, and Lore, a Luma who was transformed into a Celestial upon growth, making him a hybrid of the two. His conception was all part of a plot set up by his father to produce a second Celestial, whose power he could use to complete the Expansion, which involved assimilating millions of worlds into Lore's very being. Eddy was only one in thousands of different children that Lore conceived over the course of millions of years, though all who came before him were killed and thrown aside, failing to meet Lore's expectations. Eddy never knew his father, as Lore left shortly after his son was conceived. Eddy grew up in the Comet Observatory, under the care of his star-mother, Rosalina, along with his two brothers, Preston and River. Throughout his childhood, Eddy became something of a wild child, getting into numerous fights. Before she died, Eddy became very close to his biological mother, who brought together some of her favorite songs from her childhood into a mix tape she titled "Awesome Mix Vol. 1". When other Lumas asked where his father was, Eddy told them that his dad was David Hasselhoff and was busy with his career. Losing his Mother "My mother gave it to me. My mom liked sharing with me all the pop songs that she loved growing up. I happened to have it on me, when I was... The day that she... You know, when I left the Comet." -Eddy to Azura When he was three years old, Eddy's mother became afflicted with terminal brain cancer that, unbeknownst to Doughnut, was caused by Lore, who feared that his son's growing attachment to Margret would turn him away from his Expansion plan. His mother's illness worsened over time, and shortly before she died, she gave Eddy a present and a note attached to it. In her final moments, she begged Eddy to hold her hand, but he could not bear to look at her. She died seconds later, leaving Eddy distraught and screaming for her as he was pulled from the room. Directly after her death, Eddy ran out of the observatory crying. The Comet Observatory was suddenly attacked by the Haven, sending Eddy pummeling into Earth's surface, along with his two brothers. Eddy took his natural transformation into Human form while entering the atmosphere. Seperated from Preston and River, Eddy was taken in by the EggMcEmpire. Raised by Dr. Ovi EggMcMuffin "Fourteen years, you've been throwing that in my face, like it's some great thing, not eating me. Normal people don't even think about eating someone else! Much less that person having to be grateful for it. You abducted me, man. You're sick." -Eddy Doughnut to Dr. EggMcMuffin EggMcMuffin taught Eddy how to be the perfect thief. Eddy later recalled how, growing up in the EggMcEmpire, the doctor had often "blasted the crap out of him" in order to teach him how to fight and "kept him in terror by threatening to eat him". He also told Eddy that they kept him because he was "a tiny little kid who could squeeze into places that French Fry Minions couldn't", therefore making it easier for thieving. Eddy is later told that the threat of being eaten was actually a joke, but as a child he believed it to be serious. As he grew older, Eddy started going by the name The Star Slinger, which was a nickname given to him by his mother. EggMcMuffin gave Eddy an M-ship when he was ten years old, that Eddy named the Moonraker. The Quest for the Prism Discovering the Prism Living on Earth for years, Eddy built up a reputation and continued to work with Dr. EggMcMuffin. During his time with the EggMcEmpire, Eddy had become disloyal to them, eventually planning to leave. When EggMcMuffin was given a job by the Broker to steal a mysterious item called the Prism from Bowser's Castle, Eddy decided to steal the Prism for himself and used his recently-discovered speed to reach the castle. Eddy made it to Bowser's Castle where he used his Holographic Map to locate an ancient temple where he believed the Prism was being held. As Eddy used his reflexes and smarts to make his way through all of the various traps and dangers waiting for him in a temple, including little Orloni which had attempted to attack him; he kept himself entertained as he went through the temple by playing his own Walkman and danced to the music, until he managed to locate the Prism inside the Temple Vault, but found it unprotected and so proceeded to use one of his Star Gravity Mines to pull it out of it's shielded display and steal it, finding the job much easier than he had expected. However, just as he prepared to get away with his prize, Eddy was attacked by Bowser and his team of minions who demanded that he drop the Prism. When Eddy tried to claim that he was just a junker, Bowser noted that he was clearly a member of the EggMcEmpire. Not believing his stories, Bowser then ordered his men to take Eddy back to Stryker Leafenson for questioning as "The Star Slinger's" name clearly did not impress Bowser at all. Eddy was able to distract Bowser and subdued his minions using Sticky Stars, before he then shot Bowser with numerous Star Ropes, briefly binding him to a wall. Believing he was now safe, Eddy picked the Prism up and made his escape while being chased down by Bowser, who had broken out effortlessly. Eddy used his Star Ropes to pick up speed as he made it to the Moonraker and used the Star Gravity Mine again to stop the other soldiers from shooting at him, all while Bowser furiously ran far behind him. Having taken off his cap, Eddy started up his ship and flew away from the castle while Bowser still shot at him from a large canon, forcing Eddy to use his piloting skills to dodge the blasts. Once he had gotten away from the king, Eddy confidently began cheering until he accidentally flew into a blast of steam which almost caused him to crashland until he was just able to regain control of his ship and then continued to make his hasty escape. While he was flying away from Morag and catching his breath from the ordeal, Eddy was then startled when he discovered that the original French Fry Minion pilot was still inside the ship. Eddy had forgotten that he was there when he went on his heist, something which he quickly informed him of while he left Bowser's Castle in order to take the Prism away and sell it for a huge profit. While travelling through Earth and listening to reports on the EggMcEmpire War, the French Fry Minion in the ship then inadvertently answered a call from Dr. EggMcMuffin, who informed Eddy that he and his empire had arrived on Bowser's turf to find that the Prism was already taken. Much to EggMcMuffin's rage, Doughnut refused to tell him where he was and what his plans were, as EggMcMuffin then threatened him and confronted him about breaking the EggMcCode before Eddy hung up. Bounty Hunters Attack "You have the bearing of a man of honor." "Well... you know, I wouldn't say that. People say it about me all the time, but it's not something I'd ever say about myself." -Azura and Eddy Eddy went to Rendar in order to sell the Prism, saying goodbye to the French Fry Minion before he left. He brought it to the Locker who had made the deal with EggMcMuffin in hopes of selling it to another buyer. The merchant refused to take the Prism after Eddy told him that Bowser had been working for Stryekr Leafenson, who desired to destroy Rendar. As he was being pushed outside of Locker's Shop, Eddy protested Locker's actions before he encountered Azura, who was standing outside the shop watching the commotion. Changing his tone, Eddy claimed that the Rockerr had quit on a deal and did not have any integrity, like he did. Eddy then attempted to flirt with Azura, introducing himself while Azura seemed less than impressed by him, despite calling him a man of honor which Eddy agreed with. While Eddy continued to try and flirt with Azura, he was suddenly attacked and kicked in the chest as Azura took the Prism from his hand and attempted to get away. Eddy quickly used Star Ropes to trip over Azura before chasing after her and trying to wrestle the Prism away from her hands. However, Eddy quickly found himself being overpowered by the assassin, who drew her battleaxe and prepared to kill him while Eddy was pinned down and defenseless. Moments before Azura could execute Eddy, however, he was inadvertently saved when Azura was also attacked by the duo of Sparkles Star and Ciochen Chub Guy, who both desired the bounty that had been placed on Eddy's head by the EggMcEmpire, which stunned him to see what he assumed to be a weirdly shaped Luma walking and talking. While Azura attempted to fight off the two bounty hunters so she could regain the Prism, Eddy attempted to escape, only to have Azura throw grasp his hand with her telekinesis and cause him to drop the Prism once again. The pair then wrestled for the Prism with Eddy losing the fight again and was pinned to the ground and called a fool by Azura. Refusing to be defeated, however, Eddy distracted Azura by taunting her while he placed one of his Star Grenades on her back and then activated it, causing Azura to be sent flying. While Eddy celebrated, he was then captured by Chub Guy, only for Azura to free him by cutting off Chub Guy's arms, in which "the other guy" regenerated. Once the bag was opened, Eddy used the chance to shoot Azura with a Sticky Star and then attempted to escape on foot with the Prism still in his hand. However, before he could get away from his attackers, Eddy was socked by Sparkles when the latter opened a Sling Ring in front of him, causing the former to fall to the floor in agony. After a lengthy chase, all four were eventually apprehended by the Cee Jhay Corps, Eddy was arrested by Clayton Ron, who he had previously been arrested by. Picking him up, Ron teased Eddy by mistaking his name as "Teddy", much to his annoyance as he was taken away. Held in the Brim "Hey, hey, HEY! That's mine! Hey, take those headphones off, right now! "Hooked on a Feeling", Blue Swede, 1973. That song belongs to me!" -Eddy to Mean Guard Once they all arrived in their holding cells, Eddy and the others were forced into a line up by the Cee Jhay Corps where all of their own criminal histories were presented for Gartho Seal by Clayton Rohn. Frustrated by this experience, Eddy amused himself by giving the middle finger to those looking at him before claiming that it was an accident. The group was sent to the Brim by Seal to begin their sentence, where they all arrived together and continued their disagreements. Eddy compared Sparkles Star to a Luma that he remembered from the Comet Observatory. Eddy began questioning what Azura had planned for the Prism until eventually she revealed to them that she was planning on betraying Stryker Leafenson and selling the Pism to a third party who she refused to name. Eddy also wondered why Chub Guy could only make grunts and other noises rather than make out actual words during this time. Eddy then spotted one of the mean guards using his own Runman, Eddy quickly stepped through the doorway into the guard's quarters in order to ensure the Runman was not lost forever. While the others watched, Eddy confronted the guard and demanded that he put the Runman into storage, noting that the song was Blue Swede as the guard refused and instead used a taser rod to then electrocute Eddy, knocking him to the floor and easily subduing him. When Eddy then attempted to confront the guards over his treatment, he soon found himself being threatened by armed drones which kept him in his place. While being given his prison uniform, Eddy was briefly put into the same cell as Sparkles Star where he noticed Sparkles' hair under his tophat, although Eddy did not comment on it and instead sat in complete silence. Once Eddy and the other members of the group had been processed and stepped into the prison, Azura was threatened due to her own connection with Stryker and Pleoh. Eddy himself then almost found himself a target in the prison when a monstrous inmate attempted to start a fight. However Eddy was saved by both Sparkles and Chub Guy who defeated the Inmate in humiliating fashion and declared that Eddy was their booty and no one else was to go near them, Eddy did not argue and proudly stated that he was truly with them. Saving Azura "Here's the point. She betrayed Stryker. He's coming back for her. And when he does, that's when you..." "Why would I put my finger on his throat?" "Oh, this is a symbol. This is a symbol for you slicing his throat." -Eddy and Brikes Rikerson Eddy went to sleep in the group quarters while Azura got her own personal cell where the prisoners continued to threaten her. During his night in the Brim, Eddy found himself in a tightly kept room where he had to rest on the backs of the other prisoners. However, while he could not sleep, Eddy overheard Azura being abducted by one of the guards as well as some of the other prisoners. Not willing to let her die, Eddy followed the activity along with Sparkles Star where he found Lomoka Jar attempting to slice Azura's throat before Brikes Rikerson appeared from the shadows and furiously demanded that he be the one to execute Azura in order to stop Strker, his brother. Eddy watched as Brikes prepared to break Azura's neck, while Azura tried to get free and claimed to be no family to Pleoh and was the only one able to stop Pleoh. As Brikes furiously pinned Azura to the wall and tried to kill her, Eddy jumped forward and attempted to distract and keep Brikes from killing Azura. When Brikes noted Azura had tried to kill him, Eddy noted all the women, including Alice Shido, who had tried to kill him in the past. Eddy then tried to convince Brikes that, since she had now betrayed Stryker Leafenson, he would likely come for her allowing Brikes to finally exact his revenge, which he soon accepted. Eddy had assured Azura that he didn't care about her well-being, but knew that she would be able to show him where to sell the Prism. Eddy agreed that if they could escape the prison and retrieve the Prism for her third party, she would split all the profit between them all and Chub Guy, who Sparkles berated for sleeping through everything. Eddy promised that Sparkles would be able to help them escape, although Sparkles noted he still wanted Dr. EggMcMuffin's bounty. Prison Break "What is he doing here?" "We promised him he could stay by your side until he takes Stryker back. I always keep my promises, especially they're muscle-bound whack-jobs who will kill me if I don't." -Azura and Eddy The next day, Sparkles devised a plan to break them all out of the Brim, as a team they would collect a series of items from across the prison which would allow Sparkles and hack into the security tower. Eddy expressed his fear that the plan would be impossible to pull off, but Sparkles insisted that they try. The plan went awry when Chub Guy completed the last step first, setting off the alarms. As the Cee Jhay Corps began charging into the room to stop Chub Guy and while Azura went to collect the Angry Guard's own cybernetic arm implant, Eddy ran off to steal One Legged Prisoner's false leg, offering the prisoner 30,000 units in exchange. Although the Prisoner was highly confused by the offer, he soon accepted and Eddy got the leg as Sparkles had requested. As he charged back outside, avoiding the gunfire, Eddy was almost recaptured by one of the guards but was able to use the false leg to quickly defend himself. Having taken the subdued guard's sword for himself, Eddy made his way towards the security tower, slaying the drones that tried to stop him. While Eddy attempted to continue the mission, Chub Guy and Sparkles continued to be fired on by the other drones in order to regain the Quarnyx Battery Chub Guy had stolen, causing chaos for all the other prisoners. Sparkles continued his part of the plan until he was finally ready for all of the others to regroup with him. Eddy began climbing up Chub Guy's leg in order to get into the security tower, but soon found himself defenseless and with a drone aiming it's guns directly at him. However, before Eddy could be shot, he was assisted by Brikes Rikerson, who joined them in order to find and reclaim Stryker Leafenson. Brikes celebrated ripping the drone apart with his bare hands. Once they got into the Watchtower and locked the door behind them, Azura confronted Eddy about why Brikes had been allowed to join them. Sparkles then revealed that stealing the leg was simply a joke, which greatly annoyed Eddy due to the money he had spent to get it. They soon found the Head Riot Guard had gathered his team as they attempt to shoot the Watchtower while Sparkles worked. Eddy began to worry Sparkles did not have a plan until he managed to turn on the anti-gravity and flew the watchtower to safety. Now safely out of the way of the Cee Jhay Corps, Eddy and the others prepared to escape into deep space onboard the Moonraker. As they all began collecting their belongings, Eddy noticed that the mean guardhad stolen his Walkman for himself. Determined not to lose his most prized possession due to its connection to his mother, Eddy gave Azura his own bag, claiming it contained the Prism and went to find the guard, telling the others to wait for him to get back. In reality, however, Eddy had kept the Prism with him to ensure that the others did not leave without him as he knew they would not leave the chance to sell it to their buyer and make a large profile, so Eddy changed into his own clothes and went on his mission to reclaim his Walkman. Eddy fought through all the guards using his reclaimed speed and Star Shooters, easily subduing them before they had a chance to fight back. When one of the guards he had knocked down complained about seriously damaging him next, Eddy continued walking past him and shot him once again with an Electric Star, knocking him out while Eddy continued searching for his Walkman. Having taken out most the other Cee Jhay Corps guards, Eddy eventually found the guard who was listening to Escape (The Piña Colada Song) on his Walkman. With the guard distracted by the music, Eddy snuck up on him before knocking out the guard who had stolen it with a blow from the Prism. Eddy then focused his efforts on regrouping with the others who were being forced to wait for him to finally return to the ship with the Prism. Naturally being able to survive in deep space, Eddy then flew outside the prison to the ship, where Brikes was amazed by his brave efforts. Once Eddy was back onboard, he handed Azura the Prism while Brikes complimented him on all his incredible bravery and questioned what he had left them to collect, noting he would be a key ally in the battle against Stryker. However, when Eddy then revealed what it was he had gone back for, Brikes then called him an imbecile for risking his life for such an item. Keeping the Peace "Hey! Nobody is killing anybody on my ship! We’re stuck together until we get the money." "I have no interest in money." "Great. That means more money for the three of us." -Eddy and Brikes On the Moonraker, Eddy found Sparkles pulling apart bits of his ship to build weapons, including the Hadron Enforcer. Eddy was furious and told him to stop, noting that he did not want any bombs or moon destroying weapons on his ship. When Sparkles suggested putting the bomb in a box, he tried to use the box of Margret Doughnut's present to Eddy, to which he insisted he does not touch it. Eddy then asked Azura to give him her buyer's coordinates which she refused to do, leading to a conversation about who trusted the other more. They began discussing what the Prism really was, with Brikes knowing exactly what it was and what it could do, but refusing to tell either of them, leading to an argument between him and Brikes in which Eddy was forced to break up as he insisted that nobody kill anyone onboard his ship. Upon commenting on the large sum that was going to be paid to the group, Brikes claimed to have no interest in money which Eddy joked meant more money for the rest of them, including Chub Guy who was listening on. Eddy then stated that the dysfunctional group was going to have to start trusting each other if they were actually going to start working together as a new team, but Azura showed little interest in having anything to do with any of them after they had all sold the Prism. As Azura walked away from the group, she noted that Eddy's ship was filthy, to which Eddy claimed that under a black light it would look like a Jackson Pollock painting, much to the disgust of Sparkles. Trouble on Somewhere "Four billion units! Sparkles, come on, man. Suck it up for one more lousy night and we're rich." "Fine, but I can't promise when all of this is over I'm not going to kill every last one of you imbeciles." -Eddy and Sparkles While practicing with his Star Skills, Eddy was informed that they were now arriving on Somewhere, a remote criminal outpost in space built in the giant severed-head of a Celestial. As they explored Somewhere, Eddy told the group about his time on the Earth, describing it as a planet of adventure. Brikes comments on his visit there, not having as much of a positive perspective on the planet. The group decided to relax while waiting to meet Azura's contact, The Wizard. Once he had filled the Moonraker up with fuel, Eddy joined Azura outside and they spent time together where they discussed her relationship with her adoptive father, Pleoh. Azura told Eddy about how Pleoh had murdered her entire family in front of her before he took her into his custody and turning her into a weapon, explaining that when he agreed to destroy Rendar for a new deal with Stryker Leafenson, that was the moment she chose to betray him. However, they were interrupted by the fight that had just broken out between Brikes, Sparkles and Chub Guy. Eddy and Azura broke up the fight between the three. As Sparkles still tried to fight, Eddy reminded him to sell the Prism for billions of units first then he could leave them for good. Eddy told Sparkles, Azura, Brikes and Chub Guy that their lack of trust for others has prevented them from ever making friends. However, Eddy could not stop Brikes from leaving, as he was furious that he still had not had a chance to take Stryker back to Lost Hollow. Category:The Godstars Category:The Guardians